nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daembrales
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucy Austira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 02:42, January 19, 2012 thank you! Daembrales 02:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What should i do? I am new to wikis. Daembrales 02:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! You're not doing so badly, actually, you've already started adding stuff. It's not to difficult to pick up, but you might find this page useful. And of course you can ask for help anytime. Enjoy! :) --Semyon 17:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :@Semyon: the standard lay-out no longer supports monobook and has a rich-text editor. Unfortunately, the old html-based editor is getting obsolete :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, Semyon! I'll try to use it. And Ooswesthoesbes, is there a way to change to the Wikipedia lay-out? I prefer it to this lay-out. Daembrales 22:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::If you go to 'Preferences' which should be somewhere near your user name, you should be able to choose 'monobook' there, which is the Wikipedia-like setting. --Semyon 08:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Indeed, and if you want to change the editor as well, you go to "Preferences" > "Editing" and disable "Enable visual editor (where available)" and enable "Disable "Create a new article" flow (Not Recommended)". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's for Monobook, though. Daembrales, there is no Vector skin on Wikia, so you'll have to use Monobook if you want something like it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) LDP Hi, I know you're interested in politics. Maybe you would like to join my party, the Liberal Democratic Party? We are centre-left, leaning centre, quite progressive in social issues and looking for new members. If you're interested in joining, please let me know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Let me give you a brief run through of the main Lovian political parties:: :*CPL.nm - radical neo-marxist party, but inactive. :*Labour - traditional left-wing social democratic party, supporting gay rights, progressive taxation etc. :*LDP - described above. :P :*Positive Lovia - similar to LDP, though centre rather than centre-left. :*CCPL - conservative party advocating Christian democratic social policies, but progressive econonomic policies. :*CNP - centre right party, more conservative on economic issues than the CCPL but otherwise rather libertarian. :All would be very keen to have you as a member, or you can remain an independent (like me!). If I've made any mistakes in my descriptions, they'll be along to correct me. :) --Semyon 21:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Semyon, don't forget that Labor stands for universal health and pro-environment issues. And btw Daembrales, maybe the Labour party is best for you. It would be nice if we could have a female member in the party. HORTON11: • 21:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I did say a 'brief' explanation. :P --Semyon 21:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fixed PL, they are not that similar to LDP, especially now that I've moved it to the Left. And LDP is also pro-environmental laws, in case you were wondering. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::All parties are, tbh. --Semyon 21:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I have decided to join the LDP. I look forward to working with you, TimeMaster! Also, i have changed to "monobook", it looks much better. Daembrales 23:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Good to hear that! Welcome to the party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I already added my name. Daembrales 17:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::You have your second member Timemaster! now if only I can find myself one. Kunarian 18:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Join the IGP Might I interest you in joining the Iron Guard Party? We care about the enviroment, our national heritage and cultural issues. We are isolationist and a bit conservative, but we are a very friendly and socially engaged party. We bake cookies for the elderly, tell stories to children and help out with the homeless. We think you are a perfect match. If you want to join, we would be thrilled! You can add your character's name to the list of members on the page. We need more people, and we only have one female member. Drabo2.0 17:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Lol. Obviously, do what you want Daembrales, but I don't advise joining the IGP. --Semyon 17:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) The Iron Guard Party had been severely criticized for the brutal racism of its members and for the party's undemocratic intentions. No thanks... Daembrales 17:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. :P --Semyon 17:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Why is this party even allowed??? Daembrales 17:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Because we believe in freedom of speech. Kunarian 18:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Because I have always been a kind and civil person and never insulted anyone. My enemies accused me of misbehaving but it's all a fraud. They want to silence me because I speak the truth. They cannot handle the truth. Drabo2.0 17:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The party was shut down in probably one of the most interesting parts of our history. --Semyon 17:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm glad Daembrales shows he's intelligent by not joing this party. I forgot the exact outcome though. Is the IGP illegal or not? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC)